


Pierogies in the Dark [prologue]

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The sun illuminated his room, White House peeking in through his window as another day in Manberg began. A day he's been anticipating for weeks, a festival.If you're not apart of problematic nsfwmcyt don't bother yourself. TyPart zero of four. Chapter tag is 91283477 (because I'm orphaning)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous





	Pierogies in the Dark [prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> 0.7k prologue

The sun illuminated his room, White House peeking in through his window as another day in Manberg began. A day he's been anticipating for weeks, a festival.  
The morning was cold and sharp, footsteps cluttering his senses as the land rose.  
Biting his lip, the young boy lifted himself from his mattress, a softness meeting him again when he ran his fingers through his hair. He analyzed himself in the mirror, eyes flitting over to his suit on the end of his bed. He had to look perfect for his speech, this was his one chance to prove himself to everyone.  
Patting down the creases of his suit, he grabbed onto his speech's script, holding it so tight any sane person would've thought he was going to burst a vessel- knuckles a ghostly off-white.

Getting through the crowd of attendants was like a game of human dodgeball, slipping through waving people as he rushed towards the building that towered over Manberg.  
All the familiar faces made him more anxious, all the eyes of the familiar faces would be on him.  
He made it his mission to avoid any sort of humiliation- at all costs. 

" Ah, Tubbo, there you are" The ram smiled, roughly patting the child's back; startling his stand. "Hey, Schlatt" The lamb replied.

The room suffocated him in, the pristine office making him feel like the smallest person in the world. The older man tapped his pen, cocking his eyebrow at the boy in front of him.  
"You're quiet." Tilting his head, the medley of the pen still under his hand. "Oh- sorry Schlatt. I'm just nervous for the festival. That's all." Tubbo responded, shuffling his hands under the opposite side of Schlatt's desk. The ram gave Tubbo a smile, uneasy, ingenuine. 

The child just continued paying attention to his hands, fingers twisting and palms rubbing against each other as the older man put his hand on his shoulder, friendly features misleading for his intimidating presence. Tubbo always had a weird feeling about Schlatt, the compilation of weird remarks and the power dynamic was enough to twist his stomach. The ram was always very touchy with him, often grabbing or wrapping his arm around him- innocent at nature but it always made him uneasy.  
"Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo, what are we going to do if you mess up.." The man groaned, drums banging in Tubbos' head. "I-I won't, I won't mess it up, Schlatt."  
"Enlighten me on how we can trust you on that, Tubbo."  
The younger boy could hear the shit-eating grin. "So selfish of you to feel nervous. Who's power is on the line here? You don't even have power; you useless fuck."  
Gripping onto his trousers, the child let out a deep breath- anxiety prodding at him. Schlatts' words always cut him so deep.  
The ram's voice grew raspy,  
"You're not a man Tubbo, everyone knows you're a stupid fuckin' crybaby. I'm the only one that's willing to put up with your shit"  
Slamming against the back of the younger boys' chair, both of them sat in awkward silence as Tubbo could feel Schlatts' breath linger on him.

A warm sensation overtook the small boys skin, streaming tears clogging his face.  
Millions of intrusive thoughts overwhelmed him as Schlatt just overlooked him, Tubbo didn't dare to look back but he felt his stare go right through him.  
"I'm sorry Tubbo, you know I didn't mean that." The man cooed, growing possessive again. "I just want the best for both of us." 

The younger boy let out an impulsive squeak, jolting up as he felt Schlatts' hands on him,

''Schlatt''  
Tubbo repeated the rams' name like a prayer as his heart almost burst out of his chest.

"Oh, Tubbo, do you not like that?" The older man laughed, treating it as if he wasn't doing anything. "Do you like anything? You're a pretty shit right-hand man.. all you do is stress me out"  
The younger boy winced, shuffling on his chair as Schlatts' arms rested over his shoulders. The mood swings of the older man made him feel in the wrong, he knew Schlatt loved him. Maybe he deserved this- doubting himself over and oveer. Tubbo couldn't respond, spitting over his words; back rubbing against the chair for comfort.

"God, if they brought back corporal punishment" The ram laughed, "Seriously, Tubbo, you fuck up this bad and still want mercy."

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to start things off. explicit content will be in the rest of the parts. either check the tag or follow my twitter for when i make new parts. btw its tagged bowspam because its gonna be in the next chapter. pleas  
> my new twitter (got banned) is @chett666 (selective). i have a lot of sfwmcyt blocked ¬_¬``


End file.
